fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
We're the stars
|kanji=Ｗｅ’ｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｔａｒｓ |rōmaji= |russian=Мы Звезды |band=Aimi Terakawa |song number=14 |starting episode=Эпизод 167 |ending episode=Эпизод 175 |previous song=Kimi ga Kureta Mono |next song=Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to}} We're the stars — четырнадцатый эндинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Aimi Terakawa. В этом эндинге показывается Люси Хартфилия. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Koko ni iru yo yami no meiro demo Koe kakeai mae ni susumou yo Mejirushi sae mienai michi Dakedo nakama ga iru Akari yori mo kagayaiteru Kimi no hitomi ga aru We're the stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki Bokura wa aruiteru Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni haru ne Terasou mirai no hate made mo I believe |-| Английский= I'm right here, even in a maze of darkness Let's call out to each other and keep moving on It's a road completely devoid of signs But I have friends Shining brighter than light Are your eyes We're the stars, each of us holding onto a star We keep walking With our hands linked, we'll become constellation Shining on even into the farthest depths of the future |-| Кандзи= ここにいるよ闇の迷路ても 声かけあい前に進もうよ 目印さえ見えない道 だけど仲間がいる 明かりよりも輝いてる 君の瞳がある We're the starsひとリひとつの星を抱き 僕らは歩いてる 手と手つないだら星座にはるね 照らそう未来のはてまでも I believe Полная Версия Транскрипция= Koko ni iru yo yami no meiro demo Koe kakeai mae ni susumou yo Mejirushi sae mienai michi Dakedo nakama ga iru Akari yori mo kagayaiteru Kimi no hitomi ga aru We're the stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki Bokura wa aruiteru Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni haru ne Terasou mirai no hate made mo I believe Soba ni iru yo kimi ga naitetara Namida nante subete kieru made Utsumuitara chiisana sekai Dakedo kao wo agete Aogi mireba kagirinai yo Kimi no sora wa hiroi We're the stars Kimi no kokoro ni hitotsubu no Kibou ga tomottara Sotto tsunageyou seiza mitai ni Bokura wa tomodachi eien ni I believe Onaji jidai ni onaji kono basho ni ikite iru Sou kazoe kirenai hito no naka de deaeta Friend We're the stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki Bokura wa aruiteru Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni haru ne Terasou mirai no hate made mo I believe |-| Английский= I'm here, even in this dark maze Let's talk to each other and move forward We're on a road completely without landmarks But we have friends Shining, brighter than light Are your eyes We're the stars, embracing one star each We are walking By holding hands, we'll become a constellation Let's light up everything until the ends of the future I believe I'm by your side when you cry Until all your tears are gone If we look down, we see a small world But if we open our faces and look up, what we see is endless Your sky is so vast We're the stars, If there's one burning grain of hope in your heart Then let's join together like a constellation We'll be friends for eternity I believe We live in the same place and time You're the friend I met among countless other people We're the stars, embracing one star each We are walking By holding hands, we'll become a constellation Let's light up everything until the ends of the future I believe |-| Кандзи= ここにいるよ 闇の迷路でも 声かけあい 前に進もうよ 目印さえ 見えない道 だけど仲間がいる 明かりよりも 輝いてる 君の瞳がある We're the stars ひとりひとつの星を抱き 僕らは歩いてる 手と手つないだら 星座になるね 照らそう 未来の果てまでも I believe 傍にいるよ 君が泣いてたら 涙なんて すべて消えるまで 俯いたら 小さな世界 だけど顔をあげて 仰ぎ見れば限りないよ 君の空は広い We're the stars 君の心にひとつぶの 希望がともったら そっとつなげよう 星座みたいに 僕らは友達 永遠に I believe 同じ時代に 同じこの場所に生きている そう 数え切れない人の中で出会えたFriend We're the stars ひとりひとつの星を抱き 僕らは歩いてる 手と手つないだら 星座になるね 照らそう 未来の果てまでも I believe Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Интересные Факты *Это второй эндинг, который полностью составлен из мультипликаций чиби, первый - Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~. Навигация en:We're the stars Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие Темы